Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a powder supply device and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral or MFP having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
There are developer supply devices including a developer reservoir to temporarily store developer (i.e., powder) to be discharged to a developing device, a developer amount detector to detect the amount of developer in the developer reservoir, and a developer container to contain the developer to be supplied to the developer reservoir. In such developer supply devices, the developer is supplied to the developer reservoir from the developer container based on a detected amount of developer in the developer reservoir.